The Letter
by Theurgentofeating
Summary: Your day couldn't be better! But everything changed as you found a little letter... 'Sorry for my english'
1. Chapter 1

The Letter

Trevor x Reader

Your live in Los Santos couldn't be more perfect. You had a job in a jeweler, you lived near the beach and the best of all was your apartment. Nothing could bring you down! Except for stupid costumers, who are thinking that they can do everything in your shop.

It was one of those days where you came at 7pm. Mostly you don't get up early, but you felt the need to do so. As the front door was unlocked, you went in, looking at all this wonderful jewelery. The front desk was covered in a little layer of dust. You went to get yourself a cloth before you started to clean it. Maybe I can tidy up the little storage room before I have to work? The storage room was a mess! You could barerly see the floor. Everything was covered in dust and it smelled like nobody has cleaned it since you got here. But the sad thing is: You were working here since you turned 17. Now, after 15 years and no sight of changing the job, you started to clean this mess up. After all you still loved this place with all your heart. As you had put away some old magazines, your sight slipped over a little letter. It was as dirty as everything else in here. There was something written on it: "To Trevor P."

And now all the memories came back. When you were young, Trevor was one of your best friends. Everyone else said that he was bat-shit-crazy but you never believed them. Sadly he was your only male friend. But after you had a job, you lost the contact. A little smile came over your face, as you opened the envelope.  
"Dear Trevor,  
I know this might sound dumb right now, but I really like you. You're my best friend and I wish you feel the way I do. I hope one day we can be more than friends.

Love,  
(Y/N)"

Your face truned red as you remembered. As a teenager, you had crush on him. But you never gave him this letter in fear of being refused. Oh man. Your stomach started to crumble as you thought of looking for him. But where should you start? You glaced on you watch. Fuck! I have to work now! How could you forget? After all you have to work here and not to revel in old memories. And guess who your first costumer was: Yeah, damn right. It was Christina, an old friend of yours. ,,Hi (Y/N)! So still running this place? Aren't you tired of this?" You never really liked her. All she did was complaining about your life. Your sight was going down to the desk. ,,Anything… wrong?" She really sound worried. ,,Uhm…", you stuttered. ,,Do you rememver Trevor? Ya know? That young man with-" ,, OH HELL YES!" Christina looked surprised. ,, He was this crazy motherfucker who always got in trouble, right? Oh man! He was so stupid all the time and once the police came to the-"

,,Shut up!" You knew your face already turned red. ,,I-I… I need to find him. It's really urgent." Her jaw dropped as you gave her the letter. ,,Uh…Dude? Really? Him?" She chuckled as you gave you the letter back. ,,Yeah, so what? Wanna tell me where he is?" Christina started to look around for a new pair of earrings. ,,Maybe?" She smiled at you as you started to be serious. ,, Maybe? What the fuck? Seriously, I need to find him." Your eyes were filled with anger and despair. All you wanted was to find Trevor and giving him the stupid, little love-letter. ,,Ok ok! Stop being so mad! All I know is he lives in Sandy Shores. Blaine Country. Yeah right, in the old trailer park. He drives a red and rusty old truck if ya wanna know that." That's it. You picked up your jacket. ,,(Y/N)! Where are you going?" ,,Meeting Trevor! Please take good care of my beloved jeweler!" Before Christina could have said anything, you were already on your way to Blaine Country.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long road trip. Every single song you have been listening to the past two hours were playing over and over again. You were tired of it, so you turned it off. Your eyes got wider as you saw the first trailer. It was really runned down but Christina told you about Trevors car, so you watched out for it. Your eyes got even wider, as you finally found the old and rusty truck infront of a trailer. The first two steps towards the shutted door were the hardest. What will he think? Does he remember you? What should you say and do? These questions were running around in your mind. The whole garden, or at least you thought it was a garden, was full of trash. Old matress, chairs, wheels ect. Then you finally took a big breath and knocked on the door.

A loud ,,What do you want?" came out of the trailer. You were scared. His voice sounded really mad. The door opens fast and before you could say anything, Trevor gave you a big hug. ,,(Y/N)! Oh my god! Where have you been all this time?! Come in!" Before you could answer, your body was filled with joy. Ok, Trevors place was also full of trash and really dirty but at least he remembers you. You glanced at him as he pulled out two bottles of beer out of a tiny fridge. ,, So tell me, why are you here? Where have you been all this years?" Trevor handled you a beer, as you tried to talk. ,,I… Oh Trevor. I've been working my ass off the past few years. A lot of things happened and… I don't know I just-" ,,But now you're here!" You missed his smile. Sure, he was still the crazy man that fucked up pretty much everything, but you still like him. ,, Wow! What nice and big tits you got! I can remember the day when you were complaining about that 'every single girl in my class has bigger boobs than me'! Haha! And now look at you! A nice and pretty woman!" You didn't know what to say. It was kind of fluttering that Trevor thought you were pretty, but it still confused you as he was talking about your tits. Your hands started to shake as you pulled a little letter out of your pocket. ,,H-Here…" you stuttered as Trevor took the letter. ,,I-I-I… I wrote it a long time ago but I never gave it to ya. I hope that you…" A little sigh was coming out of your mouth as he started to read the letter. His jaw dropped slightly before he looked at you. ,, Woah.. I mean… Woah! When did you wrote this?" The urgent need of running away was controlling your body but you tried to answer. ,, Like almost 16 years ago." You felt ashamed. Why have you never gave it to him? Trevor looked at you. ,,(Y/N)… I never knew how you felt. I thought you would never love me." That was surprising. Never. He couldn't just say that he loves you. ,, Oh (Y/N)! I sure do love you, too! Come here, sugar tits!" Trevor hugged you tightly as your face turned pure red. ,,Oh Trevor…" You took another deep breath on his schoulder. He smelled like beer, blood, dirt and gasoline but you didn't mind it. ,, So my queen, what should we do to celebrate this day?" Trevors smile really was insane. You never thought of that until you saw him smiling like an idiot. ,,I… I don't know…?" You replied. Pleasure was filling you up as Trevor started to kiss you really hard.

Your lips were getting hotter and hotter with each time your lips met. His hands were trembeling down your hips to your ass. You let out a little whine as he grabbed your ass. ,,Hell yeah Baby. I really do love you!" ,,T-Trevor!" The look you gave him drive him crazy. ,, I love women who are mad!" His hands were cold as they grabbed your breasts. You wanted to talk but unfortunately you can't talk while having another tongue inside your mouth. You squeezed your legs together as Trevor tried to get your vagina. With a little 'pop' Trevors tounge released from yours. ,,Uh Uh! You're my queen and these tits! So nice and so heavy! C'mon! Don't you like it being a little slut?" No words.

You didn't say anything as Trevor started to french kiss you again. But this time you opened your legs a little bit, allowding him to touch your clitoris. ,,Hmpf!" you moaned as you felt his cold fingers against your panties. This couldn't be true. Sure, you thought about that earlier but hell, you would never admit that you want to fuck Trevor Phillips. ,,Someone's messing up the couch!" And you knew it. The juice flowed down on the couch and you could feel it. It was emberassing. ,,So sugar tits, Daddy heard you weren't a good girl after all? Do I need to teach you a lesson?" What? All you did was staring at him as he pulled out his hand between your legs and stood up. ,,Do I need to teach you a fucking lesson? I'm not going to say that again so just fucking get on your knees!" Instead of feeling please you were afraid of him. What if he hurts you? But you actually thought that he would hurt you if you don't do what he says. It was scary when T changed his mood. As you were down on your knees, Trevor hold your hair tightly, forcing you to look up. ,,Now we're getting started, am I right my queen? Show Daddy your tounge!" You felt weird for showing your tongue. He sure got some weird kinks… You tounge was out and he started to stretch your cheek. It was slightly painful but your fear grew as he was unzipping his pants. ,,Has Daddy ever teached you how to suck a dick?"

You tried to shake your head but then you tasted his cock. It was really big. And it didn't even taste good. But Trevor started to put more and more of his thick dick inside of your mouth. You gagged a little bit. ,,Oh no! The queen can't handle a few inches? Let me show you how! Just don't be so fucking tense. Relax." You did. And you felt how his dick was getting in quite well. It was horrible and lecherous at the same time. Your thoughts were running about what he'll do next. With a louder 'pop!' he pulled out his dick and you took some deep breaths. ,,He! You're really good! But try to use more tongue next time!" Before you could react he grapped you by your hair and layed you over his lap. Slowly your pants been pulled down.

,,Hei!" Trevor just smiled even more when he saw how worried you were. ,,Oh my bad girl! Daddy sure needs to spank you for your bad behavior!" And before you said something, you let out a loud whine while he started to spank you really hard. ,,T-Trevor! P-Please…!" But he won't stop. The spanks were getting harder and harder and with each spank you whined a little bit louder. ,,Oh please T! I can't… FUCK I can't take it anymore!" And for sure, he stopped. ,,For now I'm not your 'sweet Trevor'. For now I'm your Daddy. C'mon! Call me fucking daddy!" And then he spanked you as hard as he could. ,,OH FUCK! STOP IT DADDY! PLEASE!" You almost yelled as Trevor still didn't stop. But suddenly, you started to feel the pleasure again and the spanking was driving you crazy. ,,Oh gosh! Don't stop!" Everybody who was walking by the trailer could hear it. And you thought it couldn't get any worse. But guess what: It got! T suddenly stopped as you grabbed your hair again. ,,Ha! What a slut! Maybe this will satisfy you?" Before you could look over your shoulder you fel a finger inside you. A little moan was coming out of your mouth. ,,Ohhhh myy goosh—" Slowly he put in two fingers.

He was going fast and faster until you just ahd to scream: ,,If you stop now I'll fucking kill you! Ah!" He just giggled as he put you onto your back, your legs spread apart. ,,Hmmm… You look so tasty…" You gasped as his tongue was sliding onto your vagina. He really knew how do please woman. ,,Oh Tr-!…. Daddy!" Your body moved within the pleasure and your face felt like somebody poured hot water on it. ,,Just make daddy happy and let it go…" Trevor mumbled. When you came, you pressed Trevors face even harder between your legs. You didn't even yelled just a tiny ,,Oh fuck…!" came out of your mouth. You released his head and the only sound that you could hear was of pants being dropped on the floor. You took a little look between your legs and there it was. His dick. And as you may know it wasn't small. ,,Trevor, I-" ,,Shut up! What have I told you?" You just couldn't believe it. ,,O-Ok! Daddy! It's too big…!" But all he did was smiling pulling out a condom.

You swallowed a little bit before you stuttered: ,, I-Uhm… Trev- D-Daddy… No..No n-need for a-a… condom… I'm on bir-birth control…" You tell from the look in his eyes that he won't believe you. ,,Stop fucking around with your daddy! No women ever trusted me enough do it without! They all said that I 'was such a hick and that I surely have some diseases!' ". But you just shook your head. ,,It's fine, I gues…?"

And oh god, T got this crazy look in his eyes again. ,,Sure! Your daddy is clean! Let him just fuck this dirty little whore!" His dick was pressing against your tight pussy. Slowly the head entered you. ,,Oh fuck fu-**CK FUCK**!" you moaned. Never was a dick as big as his. ,,Oh C'mooon! Can't this slut take the daddy? Ha! I'll fuck your brain out!" To resist was useless. But at least he went slowly. At first. You felt how his think dick was filling you up inside. And you even felt a slight little pain. ,,Ghr- Jeez! You're so tight!" Trevor groaned. He went faster and faster with every trust. ,,Oh SHIT! I can't TAKE IT!" Slowly your eyes were filled up with tear and you felt how they run down on your face. But it didn't even hurt anymore. It was just full pleasure. As you body started to tremble again, Trevor let out a really loud growl. ,,Holy SHIT! FUCK! OH YEAH! That's what **DADDY LIKES**!"

Trevor pumped another few times hardly in you, until his body shivered. When his dick was popping out, you knew you messed up the couch again. Cum was coming out of your pussy as you tried to breath normally. ,,Oh fuck…" Trevor laid down on you but did not put his whole weight on you. ,,I loooooove you… You're perfect. And such a dirty slut." You couldn't say anything else. It was just so amazing. ,,T? We should do this more often." His eyes looked relaxed and calm as he said: ,,Sure my sugar tits. But tomorrow we have to do it while working."


End file.
